


so let go

by starsaregoingout (abovetheruins)



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovetheruins/pseuds/starsaregoingout
Summary: You twist the length of black silk into a knot, snug against the back of Kandomere’s head. You hear him release a sigh, and smile.“Too tight?” you ask, just to be sure. He shakes his head, a soft rustle of hair accompanying the movement, and slumps against the bedsheets.Well, ‘spreads gracefully’ may be a better way to put it. You’re almost jealous. Kandomere makes a loose-limbed sprawl look damn near regal, and he pulls it off without wearing a stitch.





	so let go

**Author's Note:**

> had a discussion about kandomere and control on tumblr. the subject of submission came up.
> 
> this is totally not my fault, is what i'm saying.

You twist the length of black silk into a knot, snug against the back of Kandomere’s head. You hear him release a sigh, and smile.

“Too tight?” you ask, just to be sure. He shakes his head, a soft rustle of hair accompanying the movement, and slumps against the bedsheets.

Well, ‘spreads gracefully’ may be a better way to put it. You’re almost jealous. Kandomere makes a loose-limbed sprawl look damn near regal, and he pulls it off without wearing a stitch. 

You take a moment to admire him. He always need a minute or two to relax into the bedsheets, anyway. To shed those numerous layers of control, not as easily shed as a few layers of clothing. The blindfold helps with that, allows him to filter out noise as well as sight, lets him sink into the role he wants to play. 

It helps you, too. You’ve never been the most dominant sort; you feel like you’re fumbling through the motions whenever Kandomere is in one of these moods, always afraid that you’ll do something wrong, though he always reassures you through words and touch that you’re doing just fine. By now you’ve learned to trust your instincts.

You rely on the blindfold at the beginning, though. It’s hard enough to meet Kandomere’s eyes when he’s got  _you_  pressed to the mattress; being met with that piercing stare when you’re trying to take him apart would tear your concentration to shreds.

Not that the sight of your lover bare isn’t distracting enough already. Your hungry eyes take in the long lengths of his legs, the cock resting quiescent between firm thighs, the taut, muscled belly and chest, and the enticing dip at the base of his throat. Over his strong chin and full lips, to where his eyes rest hidden beneath dark silk. To the fall of soft blue hair fanned out beneath his head, silky and smooth to the touch.

Your heart does a giddy flip, your belly hot as you wait for his signal, and ah, there it is - a slight incline of his head, the passing of a torch. Relinquishing control.

You slow your breathing as you climb up onto the bed, settling yourself over Kandomere’s hips with slow, careful movements. You’re determined to keep that pace; your decision had been made the moment Kandomere arrived home, a furrow between his brows and tension resting heavy along his shoulders. Signs of a long day. Signs you’re determined to chase away by the end of the night.

Kandomere is warm and firm beneath you, his breaths soft and even. You press your palms to his stomach, feeling him inhale, then exhale, before your fingers fan out and trace meandering lines along his sides and over his chest. Your nails scratch lightly along his ribs, your lips curling as he twitches. Your firm your touch as you reach his nipples, enjoying the way Kandomere’s lips part at the hint of pressure. 

His head tilts back as your fingers trail higher, dipping into his collarbone and drifting over his shoulders, triumph flaring in your gaze as you feel the tension ease from loosening muscles. You trail slowly down the curves of his arms - biceps, forearms, over the softness of his inner wrists, until you can curl your fingers through the gaps of his own.

You lift his hands, squeezing his palms, and then you press them down on either side of his head. “Keep them there,” you murmur, and duck down to drop a kiss between his covered eyes before you pull your fingers away.

Over his throat they trail next, feeling his Adam’s apple bob as your fingers skate across it. Up and over his chin, tracing his chiseled jaw, the corners of his mouth. You grin as his lips purse at your touch, soft and supple against your skin, and your teeth sink into your own lip as you trail your fingers along his cheeks, up along his pointed ears. You’re careful here, knowing how sensitive they can be, and your exploits earn you a soft, deep sigh.

Your stomach tightens as you bury your fingers in Kandomere’s hair next, curling them through the soft strands. You don’t bother to keep your touch light; both of you prefer a firmer hand here. A low sound falls from Kandomere’s lips as you pull, tilting his head back against the pillow. The arch of his throat is long and beautiful, his breaths coming a little quicker as you lower your head and press your mouth to his chin, flicking your tongue against his skin. 

Against the curve of your backside you feel his warmth, prevalent even through the layers of your clothes. You always prefer to remained clothed when you’re leading your encounters with Kandomere - it heightens the thrill for you, makes the moment you finally strip and feel your lover’s bare skin against yours all the sweeter. 

You press your hips back, feeling more than hearing Kandomere’s huff of breath as your ass rubs against his cock. You can feel him thickening against you, his skin flaring hotter as arousal floods his system, and you close your eyes as you enjoy the slow, aching grind. Your lips part against Kandomere’s throat, tongue and teeth working the damp, fragrant skin to brilliant shades of red - red that will deepen and darken into swaths of violent purple, standing out starkly beneath the crisp lines of his collar. 

His shoulder twitches beneath you; you open your eyes and pull away, admiring your handiwork, and notice his hands have curled into fists by the sides of his head, his shoulders taut as he struggles to keep them still.

“Do you want to touch me?” you murmur, amazed that your voice remains steady even as your hands tremble. 

Kandomere’s brows furrow, his lips pressing together before they part once more, his tongue darting out to moisten them. “Yes,” he rasps, his voice low and hoarse. 

You smile, reaching for his hands and curling them around your hips. His fingers tighten, palms huge and warm, but they remain still, unmoved. He doesn’t try to control your pace.

You decide to reward him. The speed of your hips increases, the friction of your clothes rasping against your sex making you gasp. A low, bitten off moan drifts to your ears from Kandomere’s open mouth, and you bite your lip at the rush of desire that pools in your gut in response. He’s always been a tactile lover, perfecting the use of tongue and teeth and fingertips to drive you over the brink again and again, but he’s only truly vocal when you have him at your tender mercy, producing soft sighs and deep, pleasured moans the likes of which you’ve never heard before, low and sweet against the shell of your ear.

You reach behind you, wanting to hear more of them, and curl your fingers around his cock. He slips easily through your grip, slick with pre-come, and he pants as you slide your thumb along his dripping slit.

“That’s it,” you murmur, hardly aware you’re speaking at all. You’re entranced by the sight of his damp skin, a thin layer of sweat building on his chest and in the hollow of his throat, by the flyaway wisps of his blue hair, sticking to the pillow as he shifts his head from side to side. By the tightening of his stomach muscles as his orgasm approaches, fluttering beneath the palm of your hand as you press it to his skin. “You’re close, aren’t you? Do you want to cum?”

His lips twist in a frustrated line, breath rushing through his nose as his body rockets towards release. You slow your hips and your hand, unwilling to continue until he answers your question. His hands spasm around your hips.

“Tell me,” you order, and he tosses his head.

“ _Yes_ ,” he hisses, his sharp teeth bared for a moment in a snarl. “Make me cum. Please.”

You smile. “There now,” you praise, rolling your hips and jerking your fist along his cock in perfect sync. “Was that so hard?”

Kandomere doesn’t answer, but you’ll forgive him. The sight of his mouth hanging slack and the fevered flush of his skin more than makes up for it, and you drink him in with hungry eyes as you set out to give him exactly what he’d asked for. 

You know the moment he reaches the point of no return: his stomach muscles go tight beneath you, his sharp teeth sinking into his bottom lip. His cock pulses against your hold. 

You reach for the blindfold, slipping the silk from Kandomere’s eyes while he thrashes in the throes of his first well-earned orgasm.

The sight of his clouded gaze, silver-bright and fixed on you, sends you shivering into your own. 


End file.
